Chapter 88
Kotonodama 8 (コトノダマ 八, Kotonodama hachi) is the 88th chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary Yuhi is easily overwhelms Akina in training. Yuhi tells Akina to make use of his good eyesight as the two continue to spar. Akina loses focus before realizing he has lost sight of his target and Yuhi sneaks up on him. Yuhi tells Akina he needs to maintain his full field of vision while retaining his sharp senses. Akina express his difficulty to do so to which Yuhi explains it is norm for yōkai and that he will learn eventually. Akina receives a phone call Ao. Zakuro’s golem carries Ao, Kotoha and herself away from the house as Hifumi chases them as Ao relays the situation to Akina. Akina questions how Kotoha lost her voice which Yuhi explains to be a psychological reason. Before Akina leaves, Yuhi questions their belief in not killing and if they actually believe that no one will die. Yuhi explains that the Yamabiko is a wild youkai with the intent to kill its prey and that they are in a life or death situation. Mariabell return Onigoroshi to Akina and tells him to hurry. Akina rushes down the temple, Sawaki seeing him pass by from her bathroom. Akina thinks back to his grandfather’s words, being unsure if he is prepared to kill. Akina notices an isolation barrier at Hime’s location. Touka wakes up in the office noticing Hime to have left. Touka receives a text from Tomoe and rushes out in a hurry, failing to notice Hime to due Enjin’s barrier. Hime faces off against Enjin and his Onmyōdō snake, questioning him about the Senate’s basement which Enjin questions as well. Hifumi destroys Zakuro ‘s decoy golems as she chase them down. Iruka attempts to use her sword-free technique “Kamaitachi”, learned from the barber. Kotoha realizes it to be the same as her sound technique which can be reflected by Hifumi but is unable to stop her. Iruka’s attack is deflected back at them, destroying the golem as Ao takes the blow for Kotoha. Hifumi headbutts Iruka and lands a point-blank attack, knocking Iruka unconscious. Zakuro carries Ao and Kotoha away, running under a bridge-pass and creating golems to block the exit and buy them time. Zakuro asks Ao what they should do. Ao reads Kotoha’s mind who tells them to leave her behind since she is their target. Hifumi makes her way over the bridge and sees Kotoha running by herself. Hifumi launches an attack, blasting her target into a Hidagyu statue. Upon closer inspection, the target reveals herself to be Midoriko disguised as Kotoha. Hifumi puts her face to Midoriko’s chest and prepares for a point blank attack but Midoriko is saved by Takao taking her into his police car. Takao drives away with Midoriko and an unconscious Iruka in the back. Takao warns Midoriko about putting herself in danger and tells her that Uzu told him to look out for her. Midoriko awes at the thought of Uzu looking out for her. While driving, they pass by Lucy, scaring Takao. Takao warns the passengers about not angering Lucy. As the police car drive by, Lucy comments on how Tako has become bald. Lucy encounter Murasaki, commenting on his injured appearance. Lucy states Murasaki would unable to sleep due to the frustration of losing and it is good for him to trying to make it even. Murasaki tells Lucy to stop treating him like a kid. Characters in order of appearance * Mariabell * Yūhi Shinatsuhiko * Akina Hiizumi * Doujigiri Yasutsuna * Zakuro Kurumaki * Hifumi * Ao Nanami * Kotoha Isone * Iruka Kujouin * Sawaki * Makiharu Hiizumi (Flashback) * Touka Kishi * Hime Yarizakura * Enjin Hiizumi * Midoriko Amano * Takao Takemura * Lucy Rang Miraclouse * Murasaki Iyo Navigation Category:Chapters